Loving Victoria
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Victoria's got something to say to Joy. Will she be okay with it? AU.


Victoria looks in the mirror, she had been crying all morning long. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears still streamed down her cheeks. _Good thing I wasn't wearing makeup_, she thinks to herself. She tries to smile, as she dabs her eyelids, and then tosses the Kleenex in the trash, heading back to her bed. She had determined that she wasn't going to get up, that she was going to curl up and fall asleep, with hope that the next day would be different. She gets in bed, and pulls the covers over her. Just as she begins to try and sleep, a knock comes at her door.

'Tori, its Joy. Open up the door, we need to talk.'

Victoria pulls the covers down a little, shouting from the bed, 'What's there to talk about?'

She didn't want to talk about her feelings. The more she was around Joy, the harder it was getting to hide her feelings for her. The British woman was everything she wanted and everything that she needed. But her mind kept telling her that it wouldn't work, that Joy wouldn't want to ever be with her in that way. Victoria didn't want to admit that she loved women, she had been with them before, but saw it as a fling and never took it seriously. She had dated men in hopes to avoid these feelings, these pent up feelings for the same sex. But in the last few weeks, she was falling head over heels for Joy, and this time, it was her heart leading the way again, crushing on a person who may not feel the exact same way as her. She was scared to tell Joy, in fear that Joy may reject her feelings. Victoria knew that fact, and strived to avoid that. She covers herself with her blanket, in hopes that Joy would just go away.

'Tori come on already! You've not left your bed in two days. I know something's wrong. Let me in, and we can talk. I promise I'll listen.'

_Such a good friend she is_, Victoria thinks to herself. She felt bad for hurting Joy, from the tone of the British woman's voice, it sounded like she was crying. She wasn't sure, should she tell her? Victoria sighs; she knows she has to tell Joy why she hadn't been downstairs in two days. Joy has every right to know; after all she is her best friend.

'Come in Joy, there's something you should know.'

Joy enters, finding her friend curled up in her large four poster bed, her eyes puffy from crying. Joy looks down, and reaches over to brush Victoria's tears off her cheeks.

'Please tell me what's wrong, darling. I'm your best friend; you can tell me everything and anything.'

Victoria smiles at the feeling of Joy's fingers attempting to brush away her tears. 'Joy, I don't know how to say this, and it's not going to be easy.' Victoria whispers, her voice a tad hoarse from the crying she had done.

Joy looks at her, her eyes sparkling. 'Tori, you can tell me anything.'

Victoria smiles and says, 'Joy, I'm in love with you.'

Joy didn't say a word for a second; she looks at Victoria, with a shocked look to her face. But that soon turned into a smile.

'You're trying to tell me that you're gay?'

Victoria, now in tears, nods silently. Joy leans over and brushes her wet tears with her fingers again.

'Don't cry, please don't cry. I...I love you too,' Joy says, tears now in her eyes. 'When you told me that you'd marry me just so I could stay, it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I've been wondering, wondering for a long time what it would be like to be with you, whether you'd treat me better than any man ever treated me, or what your kisses would feel like against my lips. I always dreamed what it would be like to have your arms around me, and protecting me. Victoria Chase, I love you…as more than just a best friend. I love you a lot. You've made me smile, you've always known the right things to say, you've been there when everyone else just isn't. Victoria, be mine? Please?'

Victoria didn't know what to say, she was bowled over by the words that Joy spoke. Quickly she throws her arms around Joy, kissing her on the cheek.

'I've been waiting for you to say that. And I promise you, being with me will show you how someone should treat you when in a relationship. I will be there, I will stick around. We're friends' first, lovers second. Remember that, babe.'

Joy smiles at the fact that Victoria was willing to put their friendship ahead of love. She always had that inkling that Victoria loved her as more than friends. The day she caught Victoria eying her dress, the one that she knew was too short and rose up when she sat down. She was also recalling the time that she found Victoria standing in the hallway, a smile across her lips, hands on her hips, eyeing Joy before turning to head into her bedroom. She knew Victoria had feelings for her, but she didn't know she felt that way for a really long time. Joy herself didn't think she was feeling that way about Victoria for a while, that was until recently. She brushes it off in hopes that it would subside, that it was a phase. But recently it came back, and she knew she couldn't stop these feelings she had for Victoria. She couldn't help them; she just fell for her, with hopes that maybe Victoria would love her back.

'Thanks for being concerned about our friendship. It means a lot to me. So how long have you known you were a lesbian, Victoria?'

Victoria smiles, knowing Joy was just curious. 'I've known since we've moved to Cleveland. I had seen you in a way I had never seen you before, and was attracted. Now you've known I've had some relationships with ladies, but none of them ever made me feel the way I do with you.'

Just as Victoria said that, another knock came at the door. It was Elka.

'How long are you going to be in there?'

Joy smiles at Victoria, and Victoria reciprocates, smiling back as she grabs Joy's hand. She strokes it gently, noting how soft her hand was. Joy looks back, smiling at her and then finally replies to Elka, who was totally unaware of their moment together.

'Elka, we'll be out soon!'

She turns to look at Victoria, a smile on her face. 'I only said that to get us alone for a few moments more.'

Victoria jumps up, and throws her arms around Joy. 'I love you, 'she says, pressing a few kisses against Joy's neck. Joy gasps, her intuition was right. Victoria was a beautiful kisser. It felt so right to her, so natural. Joy presses her nose against Victoria's nuzzling it gently.

'I imagined you were a good kisser.'

Victoria smiles and looks into Joy's eyes.

'Let's try the lips, and see what you think then.'

Joy leans in, and presses her lips against Victoria's. Victoria reaches her hands and embraces her in a lengthy kiss. Pausing, she looks at Joy.

'So…what do you think? Do I meet your expectations?'

Joy grins excitedly. 'That was…that was breathtakingly beautiful! I am speechless.'

Victoria smiles sweetly and presses her into a hug. 'I knew you'd like it.'

She sits up in her bed, and Joy grabs a tissue to dab Victoria's red eyes.

'You don't have to cry anymore, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that.'

Victoria smiles. 'Thank you, dear. Now I should get myself freshened up and come downstairs. Goodness knows, Melanie is probably worried sick about me.' She gets out of bed, and heads to her dresser to grab her bathrobe and her change of clothing. Joy stops her as she's about to head to get ready, and puts an arm around her.

'I'm glad you told me how you felt, Victoria dear.'

Victoria lies against Joy's chest, smiling as she lets her fingers play with the strings on Joy's peasant blouse.

'I'm glad I did too.'

Victoria gets dressed, and Joy helps her get herself presentable, by helping with Victoria's hair.

'It's the least I could do for you, sweetheart,' she says, brushing Victoria's hair slowly and gently as Victoria buttons her blouse.

Victoria enjoyed the attention Joy was paying to her, she smiles as she puts her makeup on.

'Should I tell Melanie, about my being gay?' she says, applying blush to her cheeks. Joy pins back Victoria's hair and looks at her, smiling. 'Only if you feel ready, dear, but if I were you, I'd hold off. You don't know how she'd react.'

Victoria nods. She had to agree with Joy, she wasn't sure about Mel.

'There we go, love. Hair looks better.'

Joy smiles, and puts her arms around Victoria's waist. She leans in to kiss her cheek. 'Feeling better, honeybunches?'

Victoria smiles at the term of endearment. 'Yes, and that's because I have you.'

Joy doesn't speak; she just kisses Victoria on the lips. 'I love that you said that.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow, and smiles. 'Of course I did, Joy honey, because I care about you, and love you. My heart skips a beat whenever I'm with you. That's how much I'm in love with you, babe.'

Joy smiles at that thought. 'Mine does the same, love, mine does the same.' Turning around to face Victoria, Joy presses her into a hug, hugging her tightly.

'I'm not letting go of you...ever.'


End file.
